Movie Night!
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: Just another random prompt inspired drabble. light MxM


**Thanks to SkywardShadow for being awesome(as per usual) and beta-ing this for me and also sending me the one-word prompt that was the insparation for this fic.**

**disclaimer: i (obviously) do not own Death Note or it's affiliated characters.**

"Mello yellow~" A familiar voice came drifting into the blonde's room from down the hallway, probably the kitchen.

"Don't call me that. What is it?" Mello called out, not taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop, leather-gloved fingers moving swiftly over the sleek black keys.

The gamer in the other room pouted. "But it's cu-"

"No it's not, Matt," Mello cut the redhead off with practiced finality.

Matt's pout increased but was then slowly replaced with an impish smirk. He tip-toed down the hall and peeked through the little crack of the door into the dark room. Smiling victoriously at the fact that he hadn't been caught yet, he quickly turned out the hall light so that Mello wouldn't be alerted when he opened the door.

The redhead's grin got even bigger as his eyes scanned the dimly lit room. He could make out the shape and glint of Mello's gun set off to the side, which meant that the blond was currently unarmed. Perfect.

Mello remained silent, although he had seen the hall light turn off suddenly and heard the faint padded footsteps of his roommate entering. He figured Matt had come in to get one of his damn game systems that lay randomly around the room.

Matt crouched, making sure he had the perfect angle on Mello. He waited silently, hoping for a convenient pause in which he could spring.

Mello sighed, stopping for a minute to turn in his chair. "Matt, what the hell are you doin-"

Before he could say anything further, the blond was tackled out of his chair and onto the bedroom floor.

Matt smiled and internally cheered as the first part of his plan became a success. He quickly pinned Mello to the floor with his body, not allowing the blond any escape.

"So Mels, do you want to watch a movie with me?" he asked as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL MATT?" Mello practically exploded, wriggling furiously underneath the gamer in a futile attempt to free himself.

Matt continued to stare happily down at his roommate. "I'll take that as a yes. Thanks Mels, you're the best," he said, nuzzling Mello's cheek playfully before shifting positions abruptly and pulling Mello with him.

"Matt! I never agreed to watch the fucking movie, now let go!" Mello protested, trying to yank his wrists out of Matt's death grip and simultaneously ignore the light blush he could feel creeping onto his cheeks.

The redhead smirked deviously before scooping Mello up into his arms bridal style, kissing the blonde's cheek before heading to out into the hallway.

"Dammit Matt! Put me down already!" Mello tried again before being set gently on the couch, where he sat for a moment in stunned silence "Matt when the fuck did you do this….?" He asked softly, looking around in awe.

Matt stood, seeming rather proud of himself as he looked around. The newly spotless living room, once filled with books, games, old coffee mugs, overflowing ash trays and chocolate wrappers, now appeared to have gone through a complete transformation. Even the walls looked cleaner.

Matt smiled. "I did this while you were holed up in our room, working your ass off. I figured we could watch a movie and-"

He was cut off by Mello leaping to his feet and shamelessly pressing his lips to the gamers.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Mello pulled away to observe a stunned but highly pleased-looking Matt before him. Mello couldn't help but steal another kiss before pulling the redhead onto the couch with him. Positioning himself comfortably on Matt's lap and snuggling up there, he asked "So what are we watching?" and grabbed the remote.

Matt smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was hoping we could watch Lassie…" he said, looking like a five year old asking for candy.

Mello smirked. "Hell no. We're watching Kill Bill," he stated, turning on the TV.

Matt chuckled softly. "Okay," he agreed simply, not surprised by Mello's response. In fact, the gamer had expected it and already had the aforementioned movie in the DVD player. They didn't even own Lassie, actually, and he sure as hell wouldn't have rented it.

Mello got comfortable on Matt's lap, settling in as the movie started with a grin on his face.


End file.
